Crimson Crest: Side Notes
by Lirina
Summary: Contains three bonus chapters for the famous Crimson Crest series. Shouldn't be taken too serious! Chapters: 1. The path I chose (Kidou & Sakuma) 2. Revenge (Gouenji) 3. Another Time (Endou)
1. The Path I Chose, Sakuma & Kidou

****Disclaimer: Yes, I own these stories! They are all mine Muahaha! Exept for Inazuma Eleven and it's characters that is ...

I feel sad for Sakuma that he still stoods in Kidou's shadow in Go. He has a right of his own life, hasn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>The Path I Chose (Sakuma &amp; Kidou)<strong>

Kidou watched his players practicing as every day. He sighted, being Couch was a great experience, but sometimes the genius strategist just missed playing carelessly like he had in the old days. Wait, carelessly? There were Kageyama, Fudou and also yes, the Crimson Crest … And in every single encounter Kidou had been worried about his closest friend, the one-eyed player who was now standing next to him, also watching the training.

Sakuma … Kidou looked stealthy at his mate. Why had he always been the one to suffer? It just wasn't fair and for this reason the strategist had decided long ago to protect his one-eyed friend. He wouldn't fail again like he had back then, the time when Sakuma had rejected him in order to support Dark Icicle.

Starting to think about it …

"Sakuma, you're still by my side", Kidou noticed suddenly, wondering if his friend had even heart his words, since he seemed to be absorbed in watching his players.

But Sakuma turned around and gave his friend a questioning glance. "What do you mean by that, Kidou? It's practice time so it's my job to be here with you."

"Don't you remember?" Normally the strategist was as focused on the practice as his mate, but now this topic was far more interesting for him. "Back then at the Crimson Crest … Have you forgotten what you said to me? You know, in the night before the final match?"

"Oh that … Kidou look there! Is it just me or is the grass today greener as usual?" Sakuma bent down and touched the ground as if it was the most important thing on earth.

"Trying to avoid the subject?", the strategist asked grinning, knowing how to tease his friend.

Sakuma blushed and even after all the years Kidou couldn't help but noticing how cute he was. Maybe he could make him wear this special coat again …

"I'm not … I just wanted to … -"

"Yeah, I know." Kidou was still grinning as he interrupted Sakuma's answer. "You said you didn't want to be in my shadow anymore, didn't you? That you wanted to be on your own and so on." He paused. "But the fact is, now you're still here by my side … ."

"Kidou!" His voice got louder. Sakamu couldn't hide his embarrassment as his face was equally red as a tomato – despite of his dark taint. "Things are different now-"

"Different?", Kidou cutted in. "In what way?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who was wearing a cape all the time!", Sakuma suddenly countered. "Honestly, how childish was that? And you on top of it found it cool!"

"Argh, don't mention the cape!" Seriously, Sakuma knew him just too well, even his weak spot was no secret to him. "That's a no-go and you know that! Don't dare to say anything about my cape ever again! I really DO think that it is cool! And stylish!"

Suddenly realising that everyone had stopped practicing and was now looking at them, the two trainer blushed and stopped argueing immediately. Instead, an awkward silence filled the place.

But then Sakuma's voice got serious again. Looking at the ceiling of the stadium he whispered some words only Kidou could hear. "Maybe I have found my path … But decided not to walk on it, since it would only lead me away from you … ."


	2. Revenge, Gouenji

I really forgot about Gouenji when I wrote the sequel ... It's not Shirou's fault!

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge (Gouenji)<strong>

Although they had just returned, it was like a usual day at Raimon, as soon as school was over the soccer practice started. It was the last day at Raimon for the players from outside, so everyone felt at least a little bit sad.

"Say Shirou, why did you never call me during the tournament?", Gouenji asked as the two made a break.

"Well … ." All the time Shirou had constantly tried to avoid contact with the flame striker; he was still unsure how to tell his friend about his relationship with Hiroto. Gouenji deserved to know, after all the two were close friends and if Atsuya hadn't returned the two might have ended as a couple.

Yeah Atsuya … Shirou still felt a little bad because his twin had sent the flame striker into hospital, which didn't exactly made his situation easier now.

"I mean we … we kissed and all … ." Gouenji blushed and his voice was broke. Shirou could easily tell that it was everything else then easy for the normally cool boy. "After wards you ran away and we haven't spoken since then … Which really is odd, since it was over a month ago."

Shirou hadn't realized that that much time had passed since then. And he hadn't even spend one second thinking about his best friend and almost-lover … "You see, it's not that I forgot you … ", he tried to explain, immediately feeling bad because of his obvious lie. "There was just so much going on with Atsuya … ."

Atsuya? Shirou thought a moment about it. He had told Gouenji about Atsuya's return, hadn't he? But noting his friends wondering glance, Shirou doubted it … . Seriously, Gouenji really did know nothing and Shirou had no idea how to explain, and he had no idea how Gouenji would react if he would learn that Hiroto was his boyfriend now – and more important every one else already knew about it.

"Well, forget it … I was just too busy with playing soccer." Sometimes a simple answer was just the best. _"_Let's continue practice now."

Leaving Gouenji clueless Shirou returned to the soccer field. "Tomorrow I'll go back to Hokkaido anyway, I just have to make sure to never meet him again …."

**###**

In Inazuma Eleven Go …

"What? Shirou and Hiroto are a couple?" Gouenji didn't trust his ears when he heard Endou's words. The flame striker had just returned from playing soccer overseas as he had learned that Endou was back in Raimon over summer. Of course it was only natural that the first thing Gouenji did was visiting his friend and asking about his former teammate and best friend, Shirou, who he hadn't spoken too since the Crimson Crest incident.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!" Gouenji was still stunned. "How … How long?"

"Hm … ", Endou thought about it. "Might be ten years now … ."

"Ten years?" He starred disbelievingly at the former Raimon captain. "They sure kept it secret a long time now … ."

"Oh, it's not a secret, every one visited their second jubilee and on their third, and the fifth - "

"Don't continue!" Gouenji interrupted suddenly angry at Endou. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I tried to contact Shirou all the time! You know, I had feelings for him too, I just was never able to tell him properly!"

"Gouenji, calm down", Endou tried to get the flame strikers attention. "It's not that it was intentionally … We err, well we just forgot … ."

"True friends wouldn't have forgotten about something that important! All of you deceived me! But I'll take my revenge now … Just you wait and see!"

"Gouenji, please. I'm sure Shirou will apologize if we tell him", Endou suggested.

"No, I will show him how much I suffered by taking the most precious thing from them: Soccer! Oh yeah, I know … I'll take Hakuren and rule the soccer world … ."

"I don't think that will solve the problem", Endou muttered knowing that Gouenji wouldn't listen.


	3. Endou

****Endou and the others really are completely oblivous to the things that had happend behind the curtain ...

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifteenth Chapter<strong>

The Crimson Crest had finally ended and the Inazuma players were in the plane flying back to Japan.

"This tournament was so much fun!", Endou shouted still excited. "I have never seen so many strong opponents and so many soccer freaks gathered at one place."

"It really was a big event", Kazemaru agreed.

"And this time there was no evil to defeat, we could just play soccer to our hearts content", the captain of Inazuma Japan continued. "I think I never had so much fun in my life before!"

The blue haired boy nodded. "Let's hope they will organize another tournament next year."

Kidou had been sitting behind Endou, next to Sakuma, exchanging timid views with the last one, when he heard his captain's words. For Kidou it felt like he hadn't fought any greater evil before, not that Kageharu had been evil, but the thought that he really had lost Sakuma let him even more fear.

"Another Crimson Crest?", the strategist answered then. "I would rather die than participate again … ."

Endou's words made Shirou thinking about what had happened. Fun? Yeah, he definitely had some good moments with Hiroto or his brother. Thanks to the Crimson Crest his head could now lean against his boyfriends should and his hand resting in Hiroto's. Shirou watched the red haired boy sleeping peacefully. Maybe the Crimson Crest hadn't been such a bad event.

But then again, most of the time he had been worrying, not to mention that half of his body had been numb … In addition to Atsuya, who suffered the most … No, the Crimson Crest had definitely NOT been fun.

"I can only agree with Kidou", Shirou answered then. "If they try to organize such an event again, I'll make sure that we are staying safe and sound in Japan."

Endou couldn't believe his friend's words. "Oh come on guys, you're really boring!"

"You just don't know how dangerous Europe is, Endou … . But after all being naïve is one of your good points."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review ^^<strong>


End file.
